In a distributed computer system, a computer system can include a number of computing devices, e.g., server nodes with processors and networking capability. Physical storage resources (e.g., storage devices, hard drives, memory chips, or spindles) can be integrated with the computing devices and therefore distributed throughout the computer system. Software-defined storage management software can create and manage storage pools including the distributed storage resources, where the storage pools are used by one or more computing devices in the computer system to execute workloads (e.g., processing stored data, executing virtual machines (VMs), or other tasks). However, as the number of workloads increase on a distributed computing system, it becomes increasingly desirable to manage workloads and/or related VMs in an orderly and efficient manner.